The Faction Of Truth
by SuperCutie99
Summary: Grace Kelling is a young girl in Amity, ready to stay with her faction forever. But will what her heart says rule over her families warnings and her test result? And if she leaves, can she survive in a new faction, one so different from Amity?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story and i am a very amateur writer, so no hate please! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one

It was an average day for young Grace Kelling. She sat in a large field, feeling so small compared to the trees surrounding her. The branches were filled with plump red apples being picked and tossed into wicker baskets sitting at the base of the trees. The people picking were talking and laughing; everyone was in good spirits due to the beautiful weather. But Grace Kelling was not feeling as joyful as the other members of her faction. For in just 2 days, she would be taking the test that determined what faction she was destined to be in. She slowly stood up from the log she had been sitting on and took a deep breath. But she knew now was not a good time to be stressed. She had work to do. She walked over to a large tree where two of her friends, Jonas and Delila, were tossing apples back and forth. She put on a smile and waved over to them. They ran over and wrapped in a hug. She laughed, and jogged back to the tree with.

"What have you been thinking about?" Asked Jonas, poking her in the shoulder

"The aptitude test," she answered honestly. "Are you guys nervous at all?"

Jonas shrugged.

"A little I guess." Said Delila as she tossed an apple into their basket. " But I mean there's really not much to be worried about, it's not like you can pick the wrong answer or anything. You get the faction you should be in, and then all you have to do is choose that one. Simple."

"Besides," Said Jonas. "You are a picture perfect Amity, you'll be here your whole life. Don't worry! You're meant to be in Amity!" "I, on the other hand, may not be staying." He flexed his muscles and smiled. "Maybe I should be in Dauntless." He said jokingly.

Delila rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! Like you would ever pass initiation. I hear they make you eat metal to see how strong your guts are!"

"They do not!" screamed Jonas.

They all erupted into laughter.

"But seriously," Grace said, breaking the laughter. "What factions do you think you guys will get?"

There was a moment of silence among the friends before Delila said, " We'll all be staying, we're great in Amity. We'll friends forever, always together."

This seemed to make everyone happy again.

But little did any of them know that the words Delila had said could so easily be proven false in just a day.

* * *

The next day, Grace sat outside with her mother, Analisa. Groups of people sat in clusters sorting through baskets of fruit. Her brother Ray and father Theodore sat together, her baby sister, Carmen, giggling in her fathers lap. Golden curls bounced on her head, so similar to the ones on Grace. While Carmen had just a a few short spirals, Grace's hair was thick, grown just past her chin. She frowned, looking at her sister, knowing that if she chose a different faction, she would likely never see her or any of her family again. Her mother cleared her throat, catching grace's attention.

"I bet you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you," she said, smiling.

"Yes, I have been," Grace answered

"Well, since tomorrow is your aptitude I just want to talk to you and... guide you."

Grace was surprised, seeing as she and her mother had never been very close.

As a child, she had spent most of her free time with her father or brother.

"I remember when I took my test, I was very nervous, but I knew I belonged in Amity. I felt it in my heart."

She paused, looking down at a handful of blueberries.

" And so do you. We need you to stay. Ray has never been very good I'm afraid, who knows how your sister will end up, even your father has had his doubts with Amity... but I know that they only do it for us. And I know that you belong here. Not in some horrible faction like Candor, where they don't even care about one another enough to spare feelings, telling the truth all the time." she scoffed. "Horrible. Or Dauntless, where those disgusting brutes fight like beasts. Those other factions are scum. We are much better than anything another faction could offer you."

Grace was shocked. Her mother had never spoken to her in such a manner. In fact, no one had. No one ever said something unkind about another faction. No matter what they really thought. Grace felt the heat bubbling up inside of her, upset with her mother for using such tactics to convince her to stay. But she knew what would happen if she fought her mother. And right now, being peaceful was not what she wanted. She didn't care if she wasn't always happy, or always feeling peace. Because it wasn't natural.

It wasn't truthful.

And all she wanted to feel right now was real, raw emotion. What her mother had said was horrible. But at least she knew the truth. Knew why her mother really wanted her to stay. Just to build up Amity, shatter the chance of the other factions getting anyone new. But if all Amity had was shots of happiness and lies to cover pain, then maybe everyone was wrong.

Maybe she had just been lied to all these years.

Maybe everyone was wrong. Maybe she really didn't belong in Amity.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. Grace had lied and said she felt ill, so she could have some time to cool off. But she was still expected to sit with her family for dinner. She stared at her food, ignoring her family's conversation and laughter, as she wondered what other lies her faction had been feeding to her all these years.

"Grace?" her father said

"Oh, yes did you say something?"

a look of concern spread across his face. "Yes, I asked if you were all right. If your feeling a bit down I should-" He was cut off by grace hastily saying

"No! No, thank you but really i'm just still feeling a little sick. That's all."

She finished eating quickly and went to bed early, anxious for the day end and for her to test to begin the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Grace woke up the next morning to feel panic rising in her chest. Today she would take the very test that determined who she was. She slowly got up and got ready to go, getting more nervous at each moment. She jogged over to Delila's house, meeting her just as she was walking out of her home, hugging her mother goodbye.

"Hey!" she said giving Grace a hug.

"Hi, how are you? Feeling ready for the test?" Grace replied

She shrugged. "Ready as i 'll ever be, you?"

"Nervous." Said Grace, with a false half smile.

They walked quietly, noting as they neared the building that the fellow teens they knew seemed to be lingering under the same silence as them.

As they entered the building, Grace felt so scared she barely noticed as a woman gave them instructions. As the waited, she looked around. Members of her own faction were singing and laughing, though she felt like doing neither. She took a peek at candor, to see them having some sort of debate.

Slowly, students began to disappear. Some went in looking confident, some looking horrified. But the all came out with the same dazed look on their faces. This went on for a long time before Grace and Delilia were called up. They took each others hands and walked up. Delila gave Grace's hand a squeeze before they separated to take the test.

A small abnegation woman put her hand on Grace's back and guided her to a small room, where she ushered her to sit on a chair in the middle. As she sat, she looked around at the mirrors lining the walls, peering at herself. Her blond curls flowed freely around her face, framing her light blue eyes and tanned skin. Freckles lined her nose and cheeks.

The woman cleared her throat.

"My name is Patricia, and I will be giving you your test." she carefully began to mix something in a vile and continued to speak. "The test will be short and painless. Once you have finished you may go back, remember not to speak of your test proses or results. Are you ready?" She held the vile out to Grace.

Grace took a deep breath and accepted the vile from Patricia's hand. She took a long sip and the world faded away as her test began.

* * *

She stood in the same room as before, but now it was empty except for a table with a slice of cheese and long knife.

"CHOOSE." A loud voice boomed.

"What? Why?!" She yelled back.

"CHOOSE." It said again.

She looked back and forth at them until jumping on the cheese, landing on the floor. She looked up to see a little boy and a dog. The dog seemed harmless, but she when she looked at it, it immediately ran at the boy, who still seemed perfectly calm.

"Run!" she yelled "Run! It will kill you!" But the boy stood in place. She looked down at the cheese in her hands, and tossed it to the dog. She suddenly was on a bus, sitting next to a man holding a newspaper. His face was burnt and cut, covered in scars. He pointed a finger at a picture of a man and asked "Do you know him?"

She hesitated, feeling like something terrible would happen if she told the truth, yet she felt like she did know this man and was compelled to tell the truth. She took a shaky breath."Yes! Yes I know him! I know him, I know him!"

The world around her faded, but her words still echoed in her mind

* * *

She woke up, panting and covered in sweat.

"I know him..." She muttered. Patricia looked at her, her lipped pressed together tightly in a small frown. Grace blinked and took a deep breath, ready to hear what faction she belonged in. "Umm..." she began. "So... what faction am in?"  
"None. No faction." She sighed. "Listen, I am about to tell you something. Something you can never tell anyone. Ever. You are what we call divergent. This means you qualify for more than one faction. In your case, two. Amity and Candor."

Grace gasped. This made things even harder. Not only did she belong in two factions, but they were not one's she wanted to be in. She couldn't go back to Amity, but could she really betray her faction by choosing Candor? The very faction hers rivaled with. She took a deep breath and tried to sort out her thoughts. "Are you sure? There has to be some kind of mistake. I mean, _two _factions? Something must be wrong, maybe I should do the test over?" She could tell her voice was changing getting a high panicked pitch.

"No. And we don't have much time, so I must explain quickly. You are divergent. And this makes you a target. You cannot tell anyone. Not friends or family. Hide in a faction you will be safe in."

"No, I-I can't I mean there's a mistake somewhere, or or..."

"Remember, tell no one. Good luck." Grace stumbled out of the room and numbly walked home, dreading the next day.

* * *

Later that night, after a long dinner with her family, Grace sat in her room, thinking about what faction she would choose, when suddenly her brother stepped in.

"Grace, um, I wanted to uh, talk to you, about tomorrow. I just don't really want to tell you to stay if you don't want to or anything... But just... Just know that we all love you and don't want you to leave. So...Just do what makes you happy. Grace looked at Ray, hoping the decision would be easier when he had to make the next year.

"I-I will." She gave him a tight hug before he left the room. She took a deep breath, having so much on her mind. Just one choice, but it would change her life forever.

* * *

Grace had many dreams that night. She dreamt of the days she and her father would go out to the fields together and paint. Sometimes, the would paint the fruit, or the trees. He would show her how to paint in the details, explaining that each and every piece of nature was unique, how one apple was completely different from another. Other times, they would paint people. Her father would teach her to draw faces that were simple, but when you added the details, they would look so complex.

She dreamed of when her brother, of the jokes he would tell that made everyone laugh. Of the stunts he would always perform, of the bravery he always showed. She dreamt of the pranks he always pulled. Of the games they had played as children, always making their jobs a game.

She dreamt of her mother and sister. Of how happy her mother was when Carmen was born. Of how sweet she always was. Laughing all the time, letting anyone hold her, or touch the golden locks that sat on her head.

And she dreamt of her friends, of all the amazing things they had done together. All of the fun times the had had. So when she woke up the next morning, she what choice she was going to make.


End file.
